As The Snow Fades To Blood
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Rukia wakes up as an arrancar with false memories being torn away from Ichigo. Grimmjow tries to take advantage of such a vulnurable state but not while Ulquiorra is around overprotective about the clueless girl its his duty right?
1. Beginnings and False Pretences

"Rukia!"

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. Her captivating violet orbs glimmered as the light from moon reflected in them. She moved her head slowly to the left and realized she was high above the ground. At the sudden realization she tried to jerk her head up but found her body week.

"Put Rukia down!" it was defiantly Ichigo's voice and at the sound of that she found energy in her body and with it she looked up only to see why he demanded she be put down.

She looked, her giant violent orbs meet with sharp emerald green cat eyes, under those eyes where dark lines across his pale face. At the sight of the hollow mask on the left side of his face she understood the severity of the situation and noticed Ichigo on the ground and gave him a pleading look on her face. But he was slowly fading away as she realized her and her captor where floating further away.

Suddenly Ichigo was right in front of them as he launched Zangetsu in there direction.

Her captor easily dodge it and in a flash was behind Ichigo.

"Filthy Trash" the mans voice was soft but harsh as he roughly smashed the heel of his food into Ichigo's shoulder causing him to go crashing down into the ground.

" Ha-a-dou #4 B-Byaku-" Before Rukia's meek voice could finish the spell to blast her captor away he brought his hand up and roughly covered her mouth.

"I'm not here to harm you, so stay out of it" His voice sent chills down her spine as his fingers tightened there hold then letting go.

Rukia looked down and saw Ichigo looking up at her with a pained look on his face his eyes widen in horror. It was only then that she realized Ichigo was covered in wounds and blood. How was she out cold for?

"Ichigo!" she screamed out his name as she reached her arm out to him trying to get of the bridal style hold that this man had her in. "Please stop Ichigo just run!" she knew this man was an Espada and she knew what they were capable and what ever it was that was going on she knew she didn't want Ichigo apart of it.

"Don't be and Idiot Rukia!" Ichigo tried standing up straight only to fall back down to his knees he looked up and saw a rip in the sky with bright red eyes gleaming in his direction. "Rukia.." He whispered her name as everything went black.

"Ichigo!!!!" she yelled before she was plummeted into darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000

­­­­­­­ "Ulquiorra its nice to see you return from your mission unharmed and with our new toy" Gin smiled his wide smile as he came forward petting the unconscious Rukia on the head like a pet.

"It was simple, Azien?" Ulquiorra watched as Rukia unconsciously clung closer to his chest almost as if she knew Gin was present.

"oh well our all mighty lord is attending to some business, taking over all worlds is a time consuming task" Gin lightly chucked as he ran the tips of his fingers across her cheek. He was amused with her. "Aizen instructed clearly to take her to the infirmary, he has a great plan but then again that's why he's the head macho in charge" Gin smiled at Ulquiorra again before taking his leave.

Ulquiorra let out a soft sigh as he looked down at Rukia. She was nothing like the other captor. This one was very petite with lighter skin. It was strange, she was smaller then the other but she had more determination then the other. It didn't take much convincing to kidnap the strawberry blond. But this one was not going without a good fight that is until the strawberry came.

"Ohhh she's way more adorable then Aizen let us to believe!"

The high pitch voice startled him as he entered the infirmary he looked to the side and saw Neliel with her sparkly brown-grey eyes. (for the sake of this fic Nel is still apart of them).

Ulquiorra just nodded at her comment and placed Rukia on what looked like a bed but it was hard like a rock.

"I can't wait till she's apart of us! I don't like the girls we already have there stuck up if you ask me I mean just because they are apart of the Espada the think they own the place"

As Nel went more into her rant it reminded Ulquiorra of the plan and the reason why she was there in the first place.

'Ulquiorra I want you to go to the world of the living and take Rukia Kuchiki by any means necessary' Aizen said as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hands.

'Yes but may I ask why?'

Aizen smiled but continued.

'Do you know what happens to a prince when he is deprived of his princess?'

'…'

'He goes mad, mad with anger, mad with guilt, mad with anguish, you see I find the inner battles way more interesting than the real ones. The substitute shinagami is not our target this would only weaken him and in his place maybe a few more captains will come this way making soul society easier to take over.'

'what about the other girl? Wasn't she apart of the same plan?'

Gin stepped in smiling at the conversation he loved plotting.

'she's useless although she can play miss damsel in distress what do we gain from her capture?'

'What Gin means to say is she has potential I remember her back in soul society and even when we left her back in the human world we could use those powers and abilities for our side'

Ulquiorra was understanding all of this plan but how would they get her on there side?

'She would not willingly abandon her friends like the other trash'

Aizen and Gin both smiled. Gin almost seemed giddy at what Aizen would say next.

'We will make her one of us, she will believe that she is apart of us and we'll take her memories'

Ulquiorra just stood there and thought of the plan as he walked away to do the deed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bright violet orbs opened only to roughly shut again in pain.

"agh" Rukia jerked up and grabbed her ribs. There was a hole right under her chest. She looked down and gently brushed her finger tips along the hole. It was in the middle of her ribs under and between her breasts it was a decent sized hole. She looked down and noticed she was wearing nothing but a black ribbon that wrapped and covered only her breasts so the hole was still fully visible and small black bikini bottom.

Her breathing got harder as she felt the hole throbbing. An ice cold hand touched the hole that was throbbing and she looked up. Green cat eyes again for some reason she felt scared but she didn't know him.

She flinched away letting the blanket fall to her thighs.

"I'm not here to hurt you" his face was plain and emotionless his jet black hair brought out how white his face was.

"It h-hurts.." she continued looking at the wound but then she realized there was no blood from it.

"it will only hurt for a moment, it passes" he commented as he sat on the bed next to her as he watched her eyes grow big and look up at him scared and terrified.

"I have one as well" his hollow voice was not comforting but she looked as he pulled his vest open revealing the hole at the base of his neck on his collarbone.

Without realizing it her hand came up and gently stroked the hole with the tips of her fingers. "Why do we have them?" she asked as she rested her hand on the hole looking up at him her eyes pained with the hint of tears fighting there way to come out.

"We are Arrancar's we are half hollows in a sense. Its common" he was a little uneasy about her grasping the hole but he wouldn't let it show on his face that he was uneasy he maintained his emotionless expression.

Rukia looked at his face again and for some reason she was scarred of him and she as unsure why and that worried her even more.

"Am I supposed to know you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes"

"Why don't I remember you?" the throbbing subsided enough for Rukia to hold a conversation. She brought her hand to her chest hole and looked sad and sympathetic.

"Your where injured during battle it must have caused to your memory loss, your memories will come back eventually" he noticed how she was examining her body for other unusual things and he was just hopping that what he said wasn't true or Aizen wouldn't be too happy.

"Fighting? Who are we fighting?"

"Soul Reapers"

"Soul Reapers?" the word feel out of her lips so casually but it sent a sting in her chest just mentioning the name.

Ulquiorra looked at her as he observed her behavior and realized that maybe it wasn't going to work after all.

"A helmet!?" she was touching her mask its teeth framed around her giant left eye. The bottom tooth curved so it was like a crescent moon under her eye with a large horn that faced down over her ear.

"Its your hollow mask" he was amused at how childish she was as she knocked on it and tried to take it off.

"Your clothes are over there would you dress? Your to meet Aizen" he got up to leave as he pointed to said clothes.

"umm I know this is rude but can I ask for your name? I-I'm really sorry I can't remember it" her eyes drifted to the left in a sad moping matter. She was lost and felt bad because she assumed Ulquiorra was a big part of her life.

"Ulquiorra"

"oh alright Ulquiorra, well get out I need to dress" she let the arm go as she got up and noticed her lack of clothes. She blushed as she saw him exit.

She bent down to get the outfit off the dresser when she noticed a large sized mirror and observed her features for some reason they were not as familiar a she wished they where.

She was pale, more pale then she remembered her skin ever being. her eyes where the same. She looked at her hair and it seemed awkward to her. She had the bang that covered her face and she had short layers that framed her face and a short layer all around her head that made a cute bob (like the bob she already has) but her hair was a little bit longer it reached her chest some strands curved in some out it was smooth and silky raven.

She put on her Espada outfit and looked again at the mirror with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

Her new outfit was revealing and form fitting.

She kept the same top she was just wearing the black ribbon/ tubetop. But she had a small sleeveless white vest over it the front ended right below her chest but the back was long and tattered and went to the back of her knees.

Far below her belly button was a white tutu looking skirt it was short and puffy with small black skin tight shorts they were visible from under the puffy white silk tutu both where so short it almost made her legs look long, almost. On one arm she had a long black glove that went to her shoulder with a white glove over it that went to her elbow. On the other hand was a small fingerless white glove no bigger than the palm of her hand.

To finish it off she had to long black socks that went up high over her thighs with white boots that went to her knees.

"I presume you're ready?" she jumped as she turned around to see Ulquiorra walking up behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me? Do I really where this on a normal basses?" she spun around to see her self from the back view and looked at how revealing her outfit was.

"Yes, this is the outfit you've always worn" he was amused but again it didn't show 'this is just probably for Aizen and Gin's amusement.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ichigo. Ichigo.." Rukia's voice was so soft and smooth he could hear it so clearly.

"Rukia?" Ichigo opened his eyes to see a blurry figure in front of him.

"Rukia!" he launched himself up only to hit Ishida in the face.

"Umm no not Rukia" Ishida walked away to tend to his throbbing head "Ichigo's awake"

"Ichigo" Chad walked up and sat beside him as Ichigo shook his head from side to side.

"Rukia! Where is she is she alright? Did you guys save her?" Ichigo was frantic as he grabbed Chad's shoulders.

"No, by the time we got there we saw her disappearing they took her Ichigo..I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything"

Ichigo's eyes where wide in shock as his pupils shook from side to side.

"Arrancar, they are planning something but its still unknown what it is. Your lucky your alive." Kisuke walked in his head down as he saw Ichigo with that look in his eyes.

"I need to get stronger, they cant keep doing this! There fucking ripping apart our team!" Ichigo was angry he couldn't contain how upset he was Rukia was gone now and it was his fault.

"I'll train you but no promises that I wont hurt you…badly" Kisuke smiled as he looked down hoping to have the Ichigo he really knew back.

"We'll get her back I swear I will get Rukia back" Ichigo looked ashamed at the ground as he pounded his fist into the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ahh Rukia it's great to see you all better I was afraid you where not going to make it" Gin came up as he patted her head letting his fingers trace over her mask, her new mask.

"Rukia?" she asked as her eyes wide in curiosity as she pointed to herself. "I am Rukia?" she had confused look as she looked up into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Yes, you are Rukia" He looked down at her with his blank stare. She frowned her eyebrows with a frustrated manner as she put her finger down.

"Aw might I say Rukia you look very nice in yer uniform today" Gin grinned as he watched her blush and try and hide her stomach with her arms.

"Well Well Well what do we have here?"

Rukia got scared and turned around fast to take a look at who was addressing her. he was tall and towered over her with crystal blue hair. Hands in his pocket as he leaned down to look at her.

"Hmm I'm Ru-key-uh" She stared at him saying her name as if it was still unfamiliar with her and she was trying to get herself used to it by using a robotic tone.

"Ya, I know who you are already." He looked down at her in amusement as he sent and evil grin in her direction staring at her up and down getting close to her face as she gulped.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said in a low voice almost as if telling him to leave.

"Wait its Master Grimmjow to you thou sweetcheeks" he winked as he headed back into the hall to talk to Nel.

"What an arrogant prick! Treating me like a – ughh I'll show that pompous jackass" Rukia clenched her fists as she looked in his retreating form in her proud stance.

Ulquiorra stared at her with interest as he began to notice how often she would switch from angry to scared to confused he didn't bother keeping up.

"please tell me I don't have to deal with him on a daily bases I don't know him but I have a feeling I don't like him or didn't like him er when I knew him I didn't like him" Rukia had a blank and confused expression as she ranted.

"Come" Ulquiorra stared walking towards the hall and Rukia followed right behind him not wanted too get to far off.

"Ah Rukia-san I'm so glad that your finally up from your injures" Aizen smiled as he put his hand out to her and she reluctantly let him hold hers. "We missed you dearly" he pulled her over to Gin as Ulquiorra watched her look back at him scared to be away from him.

"In case you have missed it we could have Ulquiorra remind you of what has happened he has the ability to show you his memories" Aizen looked over his shoulder as he stared at Ulquiorra gaining a nod from him.

Rukia stared in horror as she saw Ulquiorra take his eye out from its socked and crushing it. She closed her eye to look away but found memories she say images in her head.

Images from Ulquiorra's point of view she could tell by every time he looked down she could see his own outfit.

She saw images of him looking at her as she fought soul reapers her slashing them in half freezing them ruthlessly murdering them with the quickest of ease.

Images of her being carried by him as he grabbed her from battle to save her.

Then of her and her brothers having meetings in the hall as she watched Ulquiorra watch her banter with Grimmjow and giggle with Nel.

It was as if they where a family.

She opened her eyes and found happiness across her face, she had conformation that she was who they said she was and she didn't care about anything else. She knew them and they where her comrades she shouldn't fear them.

Rukia smiled and with his one eye Ulquiorra could see it and it suited her a lot better.

"It's cruel, I don't think its right.." Nel whispered next to Ulquiorra.

"I didn't think you where indifferent about it"

"I know I just, pinning her against her friends? Its cruel when you think of it."

"It doesn't matter. It benefits us" Ulquiorra didn't understand her constant compassion for things other then herself.

Grimmjow walked over to Nel sending a glare in Ulquiorra's direction. He then grinned as he stood next to Nel as he began to lick his lips through his sly grin.

"If you ask me I think it's my new source of entertainment"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright that's the prologue thing intro

What do you think?

I always take suggestions and to be honest I don't know what direction its going in I just kinda started it think it up as I go along lol

So suggestions are really helpful thank you very much XD

I hope you like


	2. Lost Love and Lies

Ulquiorra had been keeping his eye's on Grimmjow after that comment that he made. Ulquiorra had made a point to know at all times where Grimmjow was and making sure it wasn't around Rukia. Her memory loss and fake memories he implanted in his eye might help them gain a member but anyone could make her believe anything.

"Whatcha mopping about?"

Startled Ulquiorra looked up and was face to face with Rukia violet eyes were looking directly in is as he saw she was on her tip toes to make herself eye level with him.

"I'm not mopping, more like pondering" he used his stern voice although he was quite embarrassed over how close Rukia was to him.

"Geez that's boring you have this infinite power yet you do nothing but walk around pondering?" Rukia slumped from her tip toe form as she began to stand beside him with her hands behind her back looking up at him with a grim face her tongue sticking out and eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing outside of your room?" Ulquiorra ignored her comment as he began walking away and saw instead of leaving she was walking close to him really close.

"You make it sound like a little kid that is grounded. Am I not aloud to walk around? the plain walls, plain sheets, and plain attitudes from certain Arrancar's are driving me insane" Rukia mentioned as she put a hand threw her long locks and began to play with the tips that rested on her breasts.

"My attitude isn't plain" Ulquiorra mentioned with a quiet voice sideways glancing at her.

"You have the same tone, never laugh at my jokes, never yell at me as I continually mock you and you keep saying one or two words that's plane maybe if you grew a Mohawk you would be more edgy" Rukia commented as she placed one fist in her palm with a serious look on her face as she looked up and smiled at Ulquiorra.

"How would hair make a difference?" Ulquiorra asked curiously but he wouldn't admit it and his voice wouldn't dare give it away.

"Well Grimmjow has blue hair and he's a lot more…umm well outspoken?" Rukia was looking for a polite way to say asshole but settled for nicer words Ulquiorra made it a point to tell her she had a limited vocabulary when it came to Grimmjow.

"Well it's more of an off teal if you asked me, and didn't I say to refer to me as master Grimmjow?"

Rukia froze in her steps as she turned around behind her at the exact moment Ulquiorra did and bother where standing before a grinning Grimmjow whose hands where as always in his pockets.

"Shit, I was so glad I managed two days without seeing you and here you go ruining it" Rukia explained with a dull expression matching Ulquiorra's while one hand rested on her small frail hip.

Grimmjow let out a sly grin as he held her small chin in his fingers making her look up at him as he lowered himself to her level.

"You better watch that tongue of yours or I'll have to make it a point to teach you a lesson" He remarked as he saw her death glare.

"Cocky man whore" Rukia growled threw her teeth.

"Man whore? That's a little harsh I would like to call it sexually experienced. I can show you how experienced if you stopped bitching once in a while" he remarked as he let his hand go from her chin to her cheek letting his fingertips caress her ivory smooth skin.

"Grimmjow get back to your work, I'm escorting her" Ulquiorra said in a louder voice then usual as he pulled her by her hand away from Grimmjow.

"Cock blocker" Grimmjow growled as he sideways glared at Ulquiorra before yelling profanities and stopping away like a little kid who got his toy taken away.

"U-umm.. thank you Ulquiorra" Rukia let a small blush escape across her clear soft cheeks as she ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"No one deserves to be molested by him" Ulquiorra commented as he looked down and saw how perfectly her hand fit into his. Her small pale hands matched his own in color but hers where smaller and thinner.

It fit perfectly, and felt right.

……………..

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed into the air as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Cuts and blood everywhere on his body.

"Kurosaki stay down, you cant keep this up" Kisuke yelled as he casually walked over to Ichigo crouching down and cast a sad and dark stare at Ichigo.

"We will get Rukia you just need to be patient"

"Fuck that who knows what she's going through right now we have to get her now! Fuck training, fuck orders, and fuck the Arrancar's!" Ichigo slowly got up in a sitting position as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Ichigo you cant let your anger get the better of you, that's what they want. An angry man is a rash man, a rash man is a dead one." Kisuke plainly said in a dark tone.

"At least the rash man is doing more that training for days while Arrancar bastards are harming Rukia!"

"Why are you being like this? When she was taken to soul society you waited until you got stronger before you left to save her why is this time any different?" Kisuke was confused at Ichigo's rash behavior and how he wasn't using his head which he always did.

Ichigo looked away and blushed.

"Come on don't be a sissy" Kisuke was aggravating him knowing he will break.

"I'm not being a sissy! I just don't want some pervert budding into my personal life is all"

"Aww your blushing what is it did you shag her?" Kisuke smiled as Ichigo blushed to the point where he was glowing.

"W-what! That's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous as in true?"

"I'm not even going to get into this conversation" Ichigo turned the other way and ran a hand through his hair. When he looked back he saw Kisuke sit down and stare at him with a sad expression. Ichigo looked away and let a big sigh escape as he turned his face to the ground so Kisuke could only see dark shadow.

"I talked to Rukia the morning she was taken."

Kisuke was silent as he looked at Ichigo's still form waiting for a continuation.

"She was leaving for Soul Society that morning to go and prepare for the war. I didn't know what time she would be back or if she would come and see me at all before or during the war."

"What did you do Ichigo?"

"I told her I loved her" At that comment Ichigo looked up into Kisuke's eyes with guilt, anguish, and heartbreak his eyes where glimmering with sadness as his eyebrows frowned in worry.

"She told me she loved me to, she jumped in my arms and said she would stay…she said she didn't care about the orders that she wanted to stay with me..." Ichigo pounded the floor before grabbing Kisuke's collar.

"If I didn't tell her how I felt she would have no reason to stay! If she didn't stay she never would've been taken! And she wouldn't be there right now suffering from god knows what kind of punishment!" Ichigo was in pain. It was written on his face. It was in his eyes the way they looked broken and ashamed. Kisuke looked emotionless as Ichigo continued.

"Maybe its that bastard of a god telling me where not meant to be." Ichigo let Kisuke's collar go as he sat back in a slump staring t the ground again.

"Love works in many ways, this is one of those things no one can explains Ichigo and definitely something you can't put on your shoulders."

"My father was a soul reaper and look how he turned out, he got my mother the most amazing wife anyone could get I assumed that would be me one day. The minute I saw Rukia I knew it was fate I mean of all the soul reapers in soul society why was she the one I saw? Why was she the one that happen to come threw my window?"

Ichigo smiled a little thinking back to it all.

"She cried when I told her how I felt she was honest about her feelings and happy. She was going to be stuck with someone like me and she was excited until that bastard took her away from me he grabbed her from my arms… I wasn't strong enough to save her."

"Not everything is your fault. The world doesn't rely on you to be strong enough to save everything" Kisuke butted in.

"No, but the world should of made me strong enough to save her, I really am pathetic aren't I?" Ichigo remarked as he put his hand behind his had with a small smile trying not to let his feelings get the best of him.

"No, you're in love that can make a man do crazy things" Kisuke smiled a genuine smile as he stood up.

"Enough to give him the power to kill an Arrancar?" Ichigo jumped up with a smirk on his face.

"If it drives him crazy enough"

Both smirked as they jumped to attack each other.

Ichigo had a reason to get her he needed to get strong enough to save her. Everything was perfect until she was taken away. He would get her back because that's the only way he would ever be happy was if he had her because she loved him...

Right?

……….

"Hmm am I close to you?" Rukia asked as she sat on her bed looking at all the new clothes Nel had got her previously considering Rukia completely hated what she was wearing.

"that's an idiotic question" Ulquiorra was leaning against a wall in her room as he looked up to face her he was startled by the question but wouldn't let it show.

"Idiotic because????" Rukia put her clothes down and looked up at him before he answered.

"Because its idiotic"

"It's just a simple question your majesty" Rukia glared at him as she continued her search through her clothes ignoring him.

He looked over and stared at her. She was beautiful as an Arrancar her long locks hugged her upper body as it fell like silk or water. Her pale skin made her eyes even more marvelous.

"Why do you ask?" Ulquiorra's curiosity got the better of him he wanted to know why she was so curious about there relationship.

"Ive been feeling uneasy even after the slide show of memories I feel displaced and when I'm around you I don't" Rukia smiled as she kept folding.

Ulquiorra was surprised but continued to stare at her back. Why would anyone enjoy his company? He didn't talk to her at all. He didn't say anything nice to her what so ever. Why would she feel comfortable with him?

"Why is that?" Ulquiorra leaned of the wall and was standing waiting for her answer.

"I don't know I cant explain it fool it's a feeling. I was kinda hoping you would explain it"

"How can I explain your feelings?" this girl was confusing and always surprised him with the things she would say.

"I don't know that's for you to figure out! You have memories that I don't have" Rukia turned around frustrated with him.

"Aizen-sama needs me" Ulquiorra headed for the door as he looked back at Rukia.

"Stay out of trouble" with that said he walked out and slammed the door.

"Hey! Stupid asshole" Rukia started mumbling random curses as she found an outfit she actually didn't mind as much as the other one. She took of her vest and stared in the mirror at the hole as she smiled a little big a bit more proud of her mark instead of scared.

She took off gloves and socks and shoes growling. 'I have all this clothes to take off yet I feel like I'm wearing nothing!'

Rukia slipped off her under shorts and looked in the mirror she put on a white vest that covered her neck and chest but was sleevless and ended right after her breasts wanting to show off her hole, leaving that and tutu skirt. She was confused. She just got out of a battle yet no wounds where present 'probably good healers on duty'.

She was about to remove her skirt when the door opened and slammed shut.

"Godamnit Ulquiorra get that stick out of your ass and stop slamming my door!" she turned around and found Grimmjow staring at her as if she was an object to obtain.

Grimmjow took advantage of her shock as he zeroed in on her making himself uncomfortably close to her.

"What the fuck do you want get out of here!" Rukia covered her stomach with one hand as she put the other one on his chest trying to get him away from her.

He grinned as he came closer putting his hand on her bare hip her pushes having no affect on him.

"I talked to you about that mouth of yours" with his free hand he grasped her cheek.

"What the hell do you want!?" Rukia was beyond frustrated as she turned red from anger.

"I'm just sad that you forgot about us" Grimmjow did his best to put a sad smile on his face as he let her go and sat on he bed. Even sitting down he was almost as tall as her as she stood in front of him.

"Us? What about us?" Rukia forgot she was angry as she looked at him with a curious face wrapping both of her hands over her bare body showing.

"I was kinda hoping you would remember but.." Grimmjow trailed off as he placed his hand on he cheek his finger tips brushing the mask around her eye while his palm took hold of her cheek. "We where lovers before you forgot your memory and It annoys me that we cant do anything cause you cant remember". Grimmjow on the inside was smirking widely 'I deserve a fucking reward for this shit'.

Rukia looked at him with her big sad sympathetic eyes as she looked down at Grimmjow and his soft eyes.

"Lovers?" Rukia was still in shock, what would she have possibly seen in this male?

"Yes and I was hoping you would give me a change to refresh your memory of all our nights" Grimmjow smiled as he forcefully pulled her in his lap.

'hmm this might be more fun then I expected'

………

What do you think?

Be honest pretty plese but not to harsh :(

So any suggestions????

How do you feel bout the Ichigo being in the story!?

Or about Grimmjows lies!?

Review please!!

Thank you so much!!


	3. Desire and Deception

"H-Hey get off!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs as Grimmjow roughly pinned her down on her own bed her hands pinned up above her head with only one of his big rough hands.

"Not a chance" He had his grin that was no where near fading as he saw her helpless form under his. She was far too small and petite to object to any of his actions.

Rukia was frozen she had no idea what to do in a position like this. Acts like this where foreign to her and she was worried of what to do or how to get out of it.

"Stop it let me go!" she was fighting from under him trying to kick her way out and thrust her hips forward in an attempt to get him off of her since her hands where of no use to her considering they were bound by a strong grip.

"Hmm it seems to me like your being your usual feisty self" Grimmjow practically purred the words out as he lowered his face to the nape of her neck and began to lick around the area and nibble here and there.

Rukia turned a dark shade of red as he began to tease her with love bites and licks around her nape.

"Grimmjow.. please" Even in her vulnerable position she kept lashing out hoping he would stop. It was way to much for her to handle this. She had no memories what so ever and this man claimed to be her lover. It was a lot to take at once. She cant remember any nights with him yet he pursued her like this.

As she was deep in thought she didn't realize his free hand roamed over her stomach. Her skin was so soft under his touch he could help himself anymore. Her smooth ivory skin felt like silk to him. She was a perfect Arrancar she was small but she had a figure to her and he couldn't contain his desire for her.

"Stop!" Rukia was still attempting to get out of his grip. Her voice wasn't timid and scared it was fiery and angry.

Grimmjow grinned at her protests this was he kind of girl he liked. He loved it when she was angry he loved how brave she was to stand up against him when he knew she was aware of how powerful he was.

His hand moved from her stomach and went up to her neck as his kisses began to go down. He kissed her shoulder before roughly biting it like an animal.

Rukia bit her lip. It was painful as she felt blood trickle from her shoulder blade she looked down and saw his teeth marks in her arm as blood began to form.

Grimmjow moaned as he licked droplets of blood from her shoulder.

"You taste sickly sweet" He mentioned as he looked at her pained expression with a satisfying grin. His hand moved from her neck to her hip as he let his fingers force her hips into his.

"If where lovers why are you doing this?" Rukia's angry stare looked to the side. Her head was facing him but her eyes drifted to the side with her eyebrows frowned she was pissed bout the situation but she was smart enough to realize she couldn't do anything about this.

"because I cant contain myself around you" Grimmjow grinned even wider as he brought his head go to her neck kissing and sucking under her ear.

"Stop this.. it's not fair to do this without me knowing you or even having feelings for you… it's empty" Her protest was ignored as he looked her in the eye.

Lust, that's all that she saw nothing more just pure animalistic lust for her.

"Yum" he looked at her lips and when she bit her lip early she drew blood and it was trickling down her chin dripping on her new top. He stuck his tongue out and licked her chin clean of blood as he stared hungrily at her red lips.

Beautiful, her pale white skin dark angry bloodthirsty eyes and bloody red lips, no sight was more captivating than that. He was lowering himself more.

He let a small smile escape his lips as he licked the corner of her lips treasuring the sweet taste of her blood. While his index finger pulled her skirt down a little bit more revealing the top of her underwear white fluffy lace he was pulling a little bit lower when he heard her growl.

"I said STOP!" Before she realized it her hands that where pined above her head shot out a light blue lightning bolt. Of course with Grimmjow's reflexes he backed of to where he was sitting at the edge of the bed staring at her with amusement.

Rukia, unaware of how she did that started angrily at him with her eyes in a deep scowl and her lip up in a disgusted face as she used the back of her hand to wipe blood off.

"Nothing looks hotter on a girl than bloodlust" Grimmjow complimented as he got on top of her again lowering his face towards her his lips slowly parting as he grabbed her neck to pull her up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Rukia and Grimmjow looked to the door only to see Ulquiorra standing there his emotionless expression but his voice almost sounded harsher.

Grimmjow laughed as he sat up his knees on each side of Rukia's hips as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Nothing just having fun" His smile was pure amusement as he looked down at Rukia scanning her body once more. Before getting up and walked to the door that Ulquiorra was standing at. His shoulder roughly hit Ulquiorra's as he stopped.

"I had to do somethin' considering you weren't doin shit" Grimmjow just laughed again in Ulquiorra's face before turning around to Rukia letting a hungry grin escape his face "It's a waste to jus have 'er sit and rot" he added before slamming the door and leaving.

Ulquiorra looked up into Rukia's face.

She just roughly turned her head around before standing up. She was embarrassed. She felt ashamed of herself although it wasn't her fault and there was nothing she could have done to stop him.

"What part of 'stay out of trouble' was so hard to comprehend?" he was upset although his voice was the same as always the statement itself was proof enough.

"It wasn't my fault you fool!" Rukia yelled walking towards him pointing to herself as she glared angrily at him.

"You let him disrobe you like this?" Ulquiorra asked in a deep tone as he looked in front of him at her indecent form. She was standing in her small white vest; the top was unzipped where Grimmjow was toying with her neck. Her skirt was pulled dangerously low revealing the top of her underwear.

"I was like this when he invited himself in. Are you positive I'm not aloud to kill him? Theres no loop hole around this?" Rukia was half joking as she put a hand on her hip.

"No, thankfully I came back" Ulquiorra commented as he glanced at her form while she was looking down at herself.

Stunning. He never looked at any female this way and he didn't know exactly why he looked at her in this way. Was it her fiery personality? Was it the way her face lit when she smiled? Or maybe it was simply because she was beautiful with her flawless features. What ever it was he needed to get a hold of himself. She was a prisoner underneath all that Arrancarness.

"What you expect me to say thank you? I could have taken care of myself thank you very much! Why don't you go rescue some helpless girl and get her gratitude?" Rukia crossed her arms and turned around with a smile looking at her hands. She had no idea how that lightning came out of her hand but she was to shy to ask Ulquiorra she felt like a child how she asked him a million questions on a daily bases.

"Not the hero type" he said as he sat on her bed looking at her with blank eyes.

"Yet you came here to check up on me to make sure I was safe that seems like a hero move to me" Rukia grinned as she sat on the bed poking him in the shoulder.

"Because it's my duty"

"Reeeaaallly? So if I was falling off a cliff and Aizen said to leave me would you let me plummet into the ground knowing I would die!?" Rukia was yelling her eyes wide anticipating his answer.

"Improbable, you cant die from a fall"

"Auugh well lets say it would lets say if I fall I would die what would you do!?"

"But it can't happen. Why bother discussing it?"

"Its just a question jeez stop being so uptight and answer it" Rukia was on her knees glaring at him crossing her arms over her chest.

Ulquiorra looked at the wall to the left of him and saw burn marks all over it and looked at her. Rukia followed his gaze to the wall and blushed out of embarrassment before looking at the floor.

"Umm well that I can explain"

"Lightning?"

"Yeah out of my hands I was just angry and it shot out at him. Some lover he was trying to take advantage of me I wish I knew how I did it so I could do it again to him" Rukia looked up with irritation on her face just thinking about Grimmjow.

"Lover?" Ulquiorra's eye's opened a bit more as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah he said we were lovers but to be honest I don't know why I would hook up with a stubborn jackass like him" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the bed.

"Hmm" Anger built up inside of him as he leaned against the wall examining her making sure she was fine.

"Are we really lovers?" Rukia looked up at him. Her eyes big and shimmering filled with curiosity.

"Not my problem" In truth Ulquiorra was angry he was beyond angry that Grimmjow got himself into this mess and if he would deny they where lovers Rukia would get suspicious of why he would lie to her and might find out what was really going on.

"Ughh you cant answer any of my questions you avoid them all its irritating!" Rukia stood up her hands at her side her face in an angry expression.

"The first question. If you where to fall I would save you. It's my duty"

"Duty this duty that, orders here orders there. Don't you do anything because you want to?" Rukia said as she flipped her hands up and down with the first couple words then rested her chin in her palms.

"Like what?" He was curious as to why she always pries into his life and the way he lives it.

"Hmm like save someone" Rukia's face was pure with a small smile as she looked up at him and saw his mouth slightly frown a bit.

"Why would I save someone if it didn't benefit me?"

"To feel fulfilled maybe. I don't know I don't remember saving anyone but I be it's a good feeling. Changing there lives" Rukia smiled as she looked into his eyes.

He just looked down into her face and was captivated he brought his hand up using his finger to wipe some blood from her lip.

She blushed badly as she turned her face to the side a little but.

He noticed and was confused she lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes with one finger fidgeting with the tips of her long hair.

She was cute he would never admit that the thought crossed his mind but it did. Her strong personality, tough comments, rude words and rough exterior was let down for a moment as she was bashful, a trait that was never seen in her.

She was amusing he had to admit there was something that kept him around her it was an aura that drew him in.

"You've probably changed lives in your days" was all he said before standing up to leave.

Something stung Rukia in her chest. Her eyes grew wide with shock and pain as she looked as his retreating figure it starting to turn into a blur of white for a moment.

"S-say that again.." Rukia got up and was moving slow as she stood up in a wobbly manner reaching out to grab his hands.

Ulquiorra turned around confused by her slow walking and wide eyes.

She began panting as a pain shot threw her head. She brought her hand to her head in agony as she moaned in pain.

"_You changed my life Rukia"_

Who was that? Rukia heard a faint voice in her head and when she closed her eyes trying to get the voice out of her head. She looked up one eye closed in pain the other looking desperately at Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui-orra.." she passed out but feel into Ulquiorra's arms before she hit the ground.

Black was all she saw.

………….

"_Rukia!"_

'That voice again where was it coming from? Why is he calling my name?'

Everything was white Rukia was looking around hearing that voice for some reason it seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She went to grab her ears to get the voice out when she felt her hair. It was short? It flipped out on the ends above her shoulders.

She stood up and looked around to nothing.

"_Rukia..Rukia"_

'Please stop it!' everything hurt as she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around as fast as she could and saw black shinagami robes but when it got close to the face it was black a shadow she couldn't make out anything but spiky hair.

'Who are you?' Rukia walked up to him but he remained still.

"_I am ………"_

'What did you say?'

But white all white. He was gone he left her she was alone and for some reason unknown to her she felt helpless.

This stranger left her alone and she felt as if her heart broke but she didn't know why?

'I want to remember you…'

Rukia rolled up on the floor in a ball her hands holding her head to stop hearing this man's voice.

"_Rukia, I love you" _

Rukia's eyes got wide with shock as she jumped up in a sitting position looking around she felt like crying.. those words with that voice made her heart beat faster and her face reddened but she didn't know who he was…

'this isn't fair..'

………

Ulquiorra was sitting on Rukia's bed with Rukia next to him passed out.

He looked down at her but didn't know what to do he just watched her stir in her sleep. Watched as her expression changed from sad to helpless to bitter.

He stole a glance at her as he turned his body towards her staring at her. He was gawking at her without realizing it. He looked down at her his face a foot above her's.

She was so fragile she looked like glass like if he where to touch her she would shatter.

He glanced at her shoulder and saw Grimmjow's bite mark and felt disgusted. He let his fingers trace the mark as he let a small growl out. If someone was intensely hearing they would barely be able to hear it.

Before he could react Rukia jumped from her laying position and ended up hitting him. As a reflex his arm grabbed her back so she wouldn't fall back against the bed.

She leaned back and saw Ulquiorra's eyes as she shut hers tightly before roughly throwing her face into he nape of his neck as she began to shiver and pant loudly making soft gasps.

He had no idea what was going on. Maybe this was the repercussions of taking away a person's memories.

She seemed so helpless as she clung to him. Although he saw her eyes opened he assumed she was still half asleep. She suddenly pushed harder to get closer to him which caught him off guard he fell back laying flat on the bed his eyes holding no emotion as he stared at the ceiling.

Rukia was next to him her head resting on the right side of his chest as she fell sound asleep. Her shivering and panting put to and end as she closed her eyes comfortably her hand came up resting on his stomach.

He froze he wasn't used to making contact with anyone but it didn't feel out of place in fact it felt comfortable she was warm her bare skin was so soft and warm he never wanted to leave from this spot.

"She's stating to remember him"

Ulquiorra didn't move his gaze knowing that was the voice of Nel.

"You cant take the Shinagami out of her considering she used a demon art on Grimmjow earlier, You cant take the fiery personality out of her, and You cant take that heart of hers out either" Nel rested against the door frame arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the ground.

"Your point being?"

"You can only deceive her for so long Ulquiorra" Nel's voice sounded like a threat as she looked at the scene before her.

"…"

"When she remembers him, I know she won't hesitate to kill you. Love can do that to a girl"

"She won't remember him" Ulquiorra's voice was more dark then usual as he looked down at her fragile frame against his.

"You know your being selfish, you cant have what's not yours" Nel started to walk away before stopping..

"Even if she did care about you it's only because she doesn't remember him. If she did do you really think she would be wasting her time with you?" with that she was gone.

Nel didn't want to hurt Ulquiorra or Rukia she just knew what was right she didn't want to see anyone hurt really and she knew that no matter what this whole thing would end badly there was no happy ending. Either way people will get hurt and she wanted to end it all before it started.

Nel's heart was bigger than anyone else's and with a big heart came the big responsibility of caring for everyone.

With her exit Ulquiorra looked back at the ceiling. The thought of Ichigo made him angry it made him feel uneasy and he didn't like it.

No matter what happened Rukia's life as an Arrancar was a lie and no matter what life she makes no matter who she falls in love with or cares for it would not match her love for Ichigo.

She cared for him. Ulquiorra had a feeling she did but the fact she cared for Ichigo more was bothersome.

He gently pushed her off and slowly walked to the door before he saw her shivering again and panting. He closed the door.

She wont remember him…at least he hopped so.

……..

"Hmm so how is my 'lover' doing?"

Ulquiorra turned around as his hand fell of Rukia's doorknob. Grimmjow was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Go away" Ulquiorra began to walk away not wanting to converse with the likes of Grimmjow.

"Haha why the sour attitude?"

"Your stunt was pathetic. She knows it's a lie" Ulquiorra turned around facing Grimmjow with his eyes screaming death.

"don't mean shit to me. I just thought it would make sleeping with her easier." Grimmjow just laughed as he saw Ulquiorra was clearly annoyed with him.

"Disgusting" His voice was like acid.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you" Grimmjow put his hands in his pocket's before turning around to walk away.

……

"Eat, trash"

Orihime jumped up in shock from her window as she turned around to face him her eyes wide in shock.

"oh yes sorry I was spacing out" She walked up to him and grabbed the tray from him before she sat on the floor looking up at him as he stood at the doorway looking away from her.

"Are you alright?"

"….."

"You seem upset. Anything I can help you with?" Orihime threw something in her mouth and began chewing watching him as he didn't leave his spot.

"No"

"ohh alright.." She turned away from him and began looking at the floor with sadness in her eyes.

Silence was all that took over the room.

"I miss Ichigo" Ulquiorra flinched a little but still continued to look away from her as she continued.

"I mean, it just feels…odd being so far away from him. I love the feeling of being around him even though I can never make him smile."

Ulquiorra was leaning against the wall looking away from her letting her talk not paying attention to her.

"At least….I couldn't make him smile like Rukia can" Orihime put down her food for a second and just looked at the ground with a sad smile across her face and her eyes threatening to pour out tears.

Ulquiorra turned over and looked at Orihime as she looked up at him.

"I want to make him smile like. I want his eyes to glow when he looks at me like they do when he see's her. I want him to worry sick about me like he does with her. I want her aura.. I want that presume she has that pulls people in… I'm pretty selfish aren't I?" Orihime at this point was crying silent tears feel from her eyes as she let her smile turn into a frown turning away from him.

"…"

"Rukia, she's special. She has a special place in my heart but she also has an even bigger part of Ichigo's heart" She looked up at Ulquiorra only to see him storm out. Her eye's widened in shock as she closed her mouth watching as he slammed the door behind him.

"Umm…was it something I said?"

…….

'Ichigo'

Ulquiorra was becoming very sick of that name and hoped he wouldn't have to hear it ever again for the rest of Rukia's stay.


	4. Blood and Rain

Rukia stood leaning on the wall waiting for Ulquiorra to come back from one of his random missions. She was deep in thought as she waited for him. Her outfit changed, she now wore a short white skirt made of a thin material and gently caressed her skin it was mid-thigh that had black shorts that were not visible, she wore a skintight sleeveless corset all white but in the back was a black ribbon that cris-crossed until it made a big black bow at the base of her corset tie it was big as it covered her backside of her skirt and the ends of it hung down almost to the back of her knee. Her soft pale skin was revealed in between the ribbons gabs along with her hole.

Her collarbone was exposed but her wounds have healed completely, after the chain of events Ulquiorra demanded that someone healed her and took the marks off of her skin. She looked down at her hands where there were skintight white gloves that cut mid finger and started a little bit before her wrist. She had plain white flats no socks.

Lately she had been having strange dreams about a spiky haired man that was able to make her heart beat speed up, that was able to make her feel whole and complete but he only showed up when she slept and she could never see his face just a shadow figure of him.

"Well well well what do we have here?"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she got off the wall running a frustrated hand through her long locks turning towards her new company with annoyance.

"Can I help you with something Grimmjow or are you here to harass me further?" Rukia plainly commented with a blank stare.

"Nah, just here to harass you further" Grimmjow answered grinning as he walked closer to Rukia putting his arm above her head resting it against the wall leaning down to take a good look at her putting his other hand in his pocket.

"I'm getting pretty sick of your games" she barked putting both hands on her hips as she shoved her chest forward sticking her bottom out scowling at him.

"Well I'm just getting started" he brought his hand up cupping her chin to force her to look at him; it became a habit of him to do that considering she never paid much attention to him.

"Have you heard the phrase move it or lose it?" she smirked lifting an eyebrow talking about his hand roughly grasping her chin.

"I'd like to see ya try runt" he challenged as he, in one swift movement lifted her up throwing her over his shoulder with the slightest of ease receiving punches and kicks along with profanity. He rested his right hand on her lower back to keep her from moving around.

"Put me down what the hell is your problem!" Rukia's sharp teeth where showing as she growled, trying her hardest to get out of his iron grip but to no avail her bright violet eyes (her eyes look like Dark Rukia's very light and catlike) filled with rage.

"Lets take ya somewhere private"

"Aughh you filthy one track minded, horrid, idiotic, sadistic, detestable creature!" Rukia yelled putting her hands on his back to lift herself up turning her head around to try and get a glimpse of his face that was pressed against the side of her hip.

"And here I thought you didn't like me" he smirked; he liked to mess with her she wasn't a threat or a challenge it just gave him something to do, well only when Ulquiorra wasn't around, whenever he was around no one else could get the petite girl's attention for a minute it was quite annoying how he would be flat out ignored for the silent Espada.

"Stop squirming ya pest!" Rukia puffed her cheeks trying to contain her frustration knowing that he will win if she lets her anger slip.

"Slowly, I am going to kill you slowly" she mumbled to herself grinding her teeth together.

"Tch," he chose to ignore her as he started heading down another hall headed to his own room, as they walked they passed several people but no one bothering to help the poor girl it wasn't worth upsetting Grimmjow over, trying to save her.

Rukia's anger was building up inside of her the longer she laid against his shoulder and she wanted a way out, knowing that Ulquiorra wouldn't be here to save her all the time she knew that at some point she needed to take actions into her own hands she wasn't one to play damsel in distress.

She put her left foot on the base of his white pants putting all her weight on it slightly pulling them down revealing his muscular figure more, leaned back pulling her self up with her hands and with all her might kneed him in the chin with her right leg sending his head up.

All went silent, the sound of her rough attack echoed throughout the halls as she waited for his grip to give out but all it did was tighten as the hand on her lower back pressed her into his shoulder blade hard almost knocking the air out of her.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he looked forward, the attack didn't hurt him really it was annoying if anything and frustrating due to his short temper.

Rukia gulped, he was her partner somebody that was supposed to be on her side yet she feared him there was something about him that made her shiver he was so animalistic and rough it made her doubt any relationship that they might have had.

She was so deep in thought and fear that she didn't realize he turned his head to look at her exposed hip her skirt was short and started very low at the base of her hip and the corset ended right after her belly button. He could smell her as his nose brushed against her soft skin it was like silk, white strawberry scented silk.

She gulped again as she froze feeling for the first time a gentle act from him she was caught off guard, she figured acts as soft and gentle as this was alien to him..

Before she could sort through her confusion she felt sharp teeth make contact with that skin that was just being caressed by his nose causing her to moan in pain.

He sunk his teeth into her delicate hip drawing blood from her the wound began dripping on his bare chest. Her taste was something that was utterly irresistible although he would never admit it to anyone. He may have been an Arrancar but the simple fact remained that he had hollow desires, for example the taste of Shinagami blood was something that was craved and something so delicious it sent taste buds on a ride.

He let his tongue slip out as his teeth remained on her skin, licking the blood that was drawn from her wound. Rukia's eyes widen as her pupils shook, she was scared there was something dark about Grimmjow that always had her on guard and now she was here helpless as he feasted on her blood. She let a dark blush grace her cheek as she felt his tongue roaming her hip where her blood had been.

Grimmjow kicked down his door with his foot seeing how one hand was on her back and the other was in his pocket. Rukia made a point to grab onto the frame of the door not wanting to go into the room with him worried about what he would do in private if he would harass her like this in public.

She had an iron grip on the door frame, until Grimmjow bit her again a little bit above the one that he previously made but it was hard and sudden. He yanked her inside when he bit her catching her off guard as he walked in with ease. He pulled away as he put his tongue at the start of her skirt and licked up to the corset getting one last taste of her before he let the hand on her back grab the back of her skirt and threw her on the floor with a light thud.

Rukia sat on the floor looking down at her side in horror as she saw blood stain her white clothes; the wound wasn't horrible it was a big bite considering that she had such a small narrow waist.

She looked up at Grimmjow who took of his jacket, due to the blood stains how on the shoulder of it, and stared at his form. He was so muscular and built, he was toned and his shirtless physic was something she admired before she could ogle him any more he started zoning in on her.

She got on her knees lifting herself off of the ground when she was shoved, her back hit the base of his bed she tilted her head up to look up to him.

"Your biting is getting really old really fast" Rukia growled at him she grabbed her wound with her left hand her right pressed up against his chest as he leaned in closer, she was sitting on the ground and his knees where on each side of her hip as he hovered over her smirking.

"You make it sound like I give a fuck what you want" he lowered himself down on her as she let out a moan of pain as he brought his left hand up and grabbed her wound tight pulling her hips up to him his fingers covered in blood as he tightened his grip watching her squirm in pain lifting her legs to kick him but her kicks doing nothing as he smiled on her pain.

She let out a scream, he wasn't playing or messing around with her he was full on attacking her and enjoying her pain. He smirked as he saw more blood come out he pulled back a little on he knees as he looked down at her helpless form. The minute he left she jumped up standing about to attack when he leaned his head forward.

He rested his forehead under her chest, at her full height and him on his knees he was still almost more than half her height. He began to breathe in the scent of her blood putting his hands up grabbing both of her wrists.

"Let me go" she hissed moving her head to the side so he could not see her face.

"hmph it sounds like ya trying to be demanding, I think your forgetting who has the upper-hand" he grinned against the now blood stained outfit tightening his hold on her wrists.

Anger built up in her, if there was anything she hated it was feeling weak it was being put in a position where she needed to be a damsel and she was her own hero she didn't need anyone coming to help her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

She growled as she brought her right knee up as swift and as hard as she possibly could again and when his head shot up from the harsh blow she head butted him down as hard as she could. He let his grip on her wrist drop grabbing his face and head in pain, it didn't hurt as much as she would have liked it to but it got the job done.

In a flash she dashed past him to the door and ran out she was running down the hall at a fast speed wanted to get as far away from Grimmjow as she possibly could.

….

Inoue was in her room looking out the window knowing that around this time she would be expecting her dinner. The door was left wide open she knew no matter what opening she had it was useless to try and escape, she was powerless against them. She looked out the widow thinking about Ichigo and what he was doing in order to come and save her.

She wished he wouldn't she knew how much blood was shed last time when they took her and she didn't want it to happen again.

She felt a presence behind her and instantly knew it was Ulquiorra as she turned around to complain to him about how she wasn't hungry again when she froze in her spot. There before her was Rukia looking at her with a blank stare.

"Rukia!" Inoue ran up but froze once she noticed the wound on her side, there was blood all over her side staining the pure snow white clothes that she wore. Rukia looked a lot different long hair, bright violet eyes, mask, pale white but she knew it was her she could tell.

"Rukia?" why wasn't she responding, why didn't she seem to care that her friend was right before her a hostage, wasn't Rukia there to save her? Wasn't she the strong one that was going to get them out of this? "What are you doing here?"

Rukia lifted up an eye brow as she turned to look at Inoue, she was running away from Grimmjow when she saw this strawberry blonde and for some reason she caught her attention. Rukia looked behind her to make sure no one was following her as she stepped into the room.

"Why are you here?" Rukia was confused but she did not want to show it.

"Well, they came for me and took me away, I don't know really what's going on. Who did this to you!" she yelled as she walked closer to Rukia, who in turned stepped back.

"Rukia, please let me heal you I know Ichigo will flip if he came to save you and you where harmed!" Inoue giggled as she put her hands to her chest, it was a giggle that hurt her heart because she knew that he loved Rukia and would get angry if he saw her hurt.

"Ichigo?" the name came out of her mouth so simple so easily it was like she said it a million times. Confused Inoue moved forward to try and lay a hand on Rukia but she took another step back bumping into a sturdy object. She felt at peace.

Ulquiorra stood still as he felt her lean against his chest her head resting under his heart her small frail body felt warm against his cold skin as he looked up at Inoue tossing her food down next to him and Rukia.

"Lets go" he brought his hand up and placed it on Rukia's shoulder as she turned around looked up at him and left the room, Ulquiorra followed without even looking at Inoue.

They walked in silence for a minute when he looked down at her side which was drenched in blood he saw teeth marks in her skin that was exposed and he was instantly angry inside. He blamed her outfit, she looked so captivating and enticing. She looked straight ahead embarrassed with her hands behind her back her head up high and walked in silence.

"Who's Ichigo?" Rukia was curious as she looked up at Ulquiorra who held his same frown.

More anger built up in him, the one thing he didn't want to hear the one name he wanted to disappear had been brought up again and it was infuriating.

"I don't know"

"Well, that girl in there brought him up as if I knew him" Rukia's lips pressed together as she looked up trying to remember this boy or even that girl for that matter but noting came up it was all a blank.

"I don't interfere with your affairs, I wouldn't know" he looked down at her stomach and sighed in frustration. Whenever he wasn't around she always seemed to get herself into some kind of trouble.

"Were going to the medic" not because he wanted to make sure she was ok, because obviously it didn't hurt her at all it was only because he couldn't stand to have her walk around with a mark from Grimmjow on her.

"Again! I don't want too, all I really need is a nice bubble bath" she turned to him and pouted she hated it when people concerned themselves with her.

"If you would stop associating yourself with Grimmjow we wouldn't have too" was that a hint of…Jealously? Rukia's jaw dropped as she stopped in her tracks to look up at him in shock.

"Me! What? I wasn't even doing anything! I was just standing there when he kidnapped me! How did I 'associate' with him if I was ignoring him! Don't blame me it was him!" she pressed her hand against her chest with an angry look as she stared up at him, with a frown.

"what where you doing out of your room?"

"This again? I am aloud to do whatever I please, I'm not some child that needs to be watched and protected" she crossed her arms and pouted as he looked down at her wound from Grimmjow.

"Clearly" he sarcastically remarked.

"You know I really don't appreciate the sarcasm" she gave him an annoyed look as she turned around and began walking as he followed her.

"That's not the way to the infirmary"

"Of course its not you fool! I'm going to take a bath, change, eat, sleep and kill Grimmjow in the most horrifying death imaginable somewhere in between there" she looked down and touched her wound with her hand and rolled her eye in annoyance, today was just not her day.

"Why does he always have to hurt me whenever I see him? Do you think he's one of those guys that are into that kinda stuff?" she looked up at him.

"hmm"

"Can you have Nel bring me the same outfit?" she liked her outfit what she didn't like was the bloodstained and the scratched up one she was wearing.

"I'll have her bring a different one"

"Why? I like this one"

"Because" he simply put it not bothering to explain, what was he supposed to say? That outfit looks good on you, so good that it makes Grimmjow hungry for you and makes me have to baby sit you more.

She grabbed his arm as she looked into his face with annoyance.

"Why are you always treating me like a child? I am capable of taking care of myself and I wish you would just talk to me instead of order me around!"

He looked down at her hands that were clenched on his arm with her eyes hooked on his. She was something else.

"Fine.."

"Good" she smiled at him as she opened the door to her room and ran straight for the bathroom.

Ulquiorra stood by her door when he heard the shower turn on and the bathroom door slam shut. He didn't know whether or not she left the door open with the intention of inviting him in to wait for her, which he always did, or she just forgot to close it.

He looked down the hall before he walked in her room when he saw Grimmjow down the end, probably in the hopes to catch Rukia before she entered in her room. He wasn't wearing his jacket and there was blood on the side of his chest where Ulquiorra figured Rukia had been, also there was blood on his hands and neck where her hip was pressed against.

Ulquiorra's frown deepened as he saw Grimmjow walking towards him with a smirk of victory on his face, the face that had blood stains on it.

"You know, she's delicious if you're wondering" he walked up as he licked his lips running a muscular hand through his blue hair.

Ulquiorra just stared at him, not wanting his emotions to get the better of him.

"You should give er' a taste, she's helpless" he said as he stood in front of Ulquiorra trying to get a rise out of him.

"I'm not as savage as you"

"What can I say I have needs" he growled as he let his eyes dart in the direction of Rukia's open door. "and it seems like she could satisfy them"

"She is under my watch, Aizen doesn't want her harmed" Ulquiorra was getting fed up with Grimmjow and all of his antics.

"Yer a fucking pussy, to scared to lay a finger on her, it's alright more for me" he walked passed Ulquiorra without a glance.

"I'm only going to say this nicely once, stay away from her" Ulquiorra's back was facing Grimmjow his voice was deep.

"Aw is that a threat?" Grimmjow not looking back at Ulquiorra, grinning.

"Just friendly advice" Ulquiorra walked into Rukia's room and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving Grimmjow to laugh alone excited about the new turn of events. For him things where going to get a lot more fun and interesting.

…

Next to the bathroom door was a white chair, that's where he normally sat and waited for her. He told her he had nothing better to do and that he was waiting for her outfit to get there but really he needed to watch over her, it was getting more difficult to make up lies or excused to watch her. It was his duty though.

He could hear the water running.

…

Rukia desperately wanted a bath but the tub only had a shower head which she turned on as it began to fill the tub up.

She ran hand through he light violet strands as she stood in her undergarments.

She heard a door open and a small voice speak before slamming her door shut again, she figured the maid came in and handed Ulquiorra her new outfit.

"Are my clothes here?" she asked knowing that he could hear her, she frequently talked to him when she would bathe she felt bad having him there silently. All she heard was a grunt; she said she liked talking to him not that he liked talking back.

"And there the exact same ones I have?" she glared at the door.

"Possibly" he heard a rush of noise as he looked to his right, the door slightly opened Rukia's head popping out, he hair in a messy bun strands falling on her pale exposed neck. He could see her bare shoulder under her annoyed glare but he tried not to stare.

"They better be for your sake!" she pulled her blood stained clothes forward, "Here are these ones there all bloody and ripped can it be fixed?"

"Perhaps" he grabbed them from her there hands lightly brushing, he looked up and saw a small smile grace her lips

"Thank you" she shut the door as she went back in the bathroom.

He looked down at the small clothes in front of him, the bottom of her corset was ripped from where Grimmjow's teeth sunk in and her skirt was bloody from the wound it aggravated him further.

"I'm sorry I ruined the outfit" he heard from the other side of the door through the sound of the running water.

"Its just clothes" he thought it was cute how childlike she could be and how sweet and considerate she can be at times.

"I know, I'm sorry for tracking blood in the halls to, as well as Grimmjow's room, actually scratch that, I hope the blood stains never come out of that carpet" Ulquiorra flinched at the thought of Rukia being in his room, unprotected by that molester.

"Now you know to stay clear of him"

"Augh all I was doing was standing in the hall minding my own business waiting for you to get back and he felt the need to harass me, order me around, And ABUSE Me! Without even a 'hey Rukia how are you today' it's insulting!"

"Waiting for me?" all of this happened because of him? If he didn't leave she would have been unharmed and fine? A hint of guilt found its way to him.

"Well yeah? What else am I supposed to do around here start a knitting club with Grimmjow?"

"Hmm" maybe if she was able to go with him when he was on missions he wouldn't have to always be concerned with her getting hurt.

"Are you sure he's up to date on his shots? I don't want rabies!"

He just looked down ignoring her sarcastic remark waiting for her to get out.

…

She looked at the tub and saw it was almost filled and let the towel that covered her body fall down to the ground as she stepped in.

She stood facing the shower head that poured water down on her the water was warm and she felt the warm water come up to her knees as the tub was filling up more as puffy white bubbles spread throughout the surface of the water.

All was silent, she flinched in pain as the water hit her wound. She looked down and saw the blood dripping onto the bubbles, innocent snow white being stained with crimson blood. She put her hands down to press over the wound as she felt a shock of pain go through her body.

She looked straight as the water splashed on her head, warm water dripping from her hair to caress her cheeks. He hands where brought up to the shower head to get it off her hands when she froze.

Warm water turned cold, ice cold, and her body shivered. Her eyes darted at her hands as water and blood began to mix together. Her eyes widen in shock pupils trembling as her body began to shake.

An overwhelming feeling of sorrow, guilt, grief and fear rushed through her body as she grabbed her blood soaked hand to her head blood mixing in her hair and cheeks and down her body.

'_Thank you, Rukia'_

That voice? Who is that?

She closed her eyes in pain and when she did she could see rain. Cold rain falling hard all around her, and blood lots of blood, it seemed to be everywhere.

'_The only person I saved was myself'_

Was that my voice?

Her hands where covered in blood the only warmth that seemed to touch her body. It felt like acid as it killed her to be touched by it every drop made her feel all the guiltier and hurt.

'_I can leave my heart with you'_

'Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it! Go away!' Rukia's head was spinning and when she opened her eyes staring at her where dark hollow eyes. She froze when she looked at him and saw him so clear it was as if he was in front of her right now. His skin pale from cold, rain pouring down mixing with the blood on his face those eyes killed her it pierced into her heart as she felt the pain so strong, it held on to her and didn't let go.

"Kaien…" the name slipped from her lips as she saw the figure fall forward. She got scared and fell back into the hot pool of water, bubbles and blood. She brought her legs up to her chest as she sat in the tub wrapping her arms around her legs digging her head into her knees.

She wanted to die, she felt worthless she felt and overwhelming feeling of loneliness and she had no idea what to do.

She closed her eyes and felt the weight of a man in her arms and he held her close to him it felt so real from just her imagination. She felt as his life slipped from her finger tips and he disappeared.

The sorrow was devastating, the sorrow trapped her and didn't let her go, it stabbed her in the heart.

…

A piercing scream was heard in the bathroom as Ulquiorra jumped out of his chair and faced the door in a flash. The screaming continued and repeated over and over. The screams killed him, how much agony he heard.

"Rukia" he said through the door waiting for a response but only got screeches in return.

In a flash he knocked down the door with a rough kick as he calmly walked inside looking to his left as he saw pure fluffy white bubbles tainted with crimson red blood. He stepped forward looking down at the floor stepping in water as he slowly inched forward.

His presence seemed to calm her down enough as the screaming stopped.

He pulled the curtain aside and caught his breathe in his throat as he looked down at her. She was hunched over the water coming up right under her shoulders. Her bare shoulders were exposed to him as her hair stuck to them, pale white skin covered in light violet locks and blood. She sat in a pool of bubbles and blood.

"Rukia?" he looked down at her not wanting to startle her.

She brought her hands from her legs to hold her ears shut as she whimpered.

He lowered himself so he was crouched down next to the tub his hands holding the edge of it leaning in.

"Leave me alone, go away please go away" she managed to choke out roughly pressing her hand against her skull strands of hair between her delicate finger tips. She didn't direct her words to Ulquiorra but to the voice in her head and he knew that.

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.." she hic-upped fighting back tears, tears that she had no idea what where being shed for.

Ulquiorra felt a strange feeling unknown to him rush through him as he looked at her, so broken so helpless. He leaned forward and brought a cold hand up to touch her back, the minute it made contact she flinched and her whole body trembled, she was frighten not by him but by this unknown force that took hold of her.

He never thought he would see this girl so vulnerable and in need of help before, she was so strong and so brave he never thought he would get the chance to see her like this before.

She turned her head to the right and looked into Ulquiorra's plain face, deep frown.

He almost gasp, her fiery cat eyes now glossy and puffy on the verge of tears her eyebrows knot together in a deep look of desperation her lower lip trembling.

She brought her hand to her heart, he couldn't see but he could tell.

"Why is it killing me?" her eyes shaking, her body couldn't contain all of these lost emotions.

He stood up hovering above her as he grabbed a large white towel from the hook next to the tub. He leaned down draped it over her shoulders as it laid above the bubbles surrounding her. in a quick movement he leaned down and scoped her in his arms so that the towel was wrapped around her body leaving her long slender white porcelain skin exposed. He held her bridal style.

She pressed her head in his neck her nose brushing against his nape her head rested on his shoulder. Her hands, under the towel, where pressed to her chest.

Her blood and water dripping on the floor and on Ulquiorra's clothes as she trembled from the pain and cold.

He never would have expected this strong woman to act in such a way. It was uncharacteristic of someone like her someone so independent and fiery.

He headed toward her room holding her tight against his chest, his hand on her shoulder supporting her and the other under her knees. He brought the hand on her shoulder up to her head to cradle her as he felt her stirring against him.

He walked forward to her bed and began to lower her on it when he felt her arms shoot out from under the towel to wrap around his neck. The towel gently feel over her chest and body as she held him tight to her, she couldn't handle being alone right now this feeling had taken hold of her and she didn't know how to control it.

He froze, he had never been touched like this before, so affectionate so tender and genuine he didn't know how to react. He could feel the blood seeping through her towel.

"Your wound"

He could feel her breath on his neck. She stayed silent he didn't know what was going on with her but he knew it was her memories she only acted like this when she started to have a flashback that she didn't understand.

"I deserve to hurt" she said in a dark tone he wasn't used to

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he just stood there, her dripping wet in his arms.

"I don't know" she really didn't she just felt like she deserved to feel pain, and she didn't understand why. "Maybe it is something from the past that I can't remember?"

He didn't understand a thing she was saying, how could she hurt so much if she didn't even know why she was hurt? She didn't even have the memory yet it still hurt her?

It was her heart that made her feel this way. Why couldn't she just forget and be happy as an Arrancar?

"If it is from the past, than why would you let it affect your future?"

She pulled back and looked at his face, he acted like he didn't know she was looking and continued to stare forward not making contact with her eyes as he felt them staring a hole at him.

"I have these left over feelings, and I have no idea where they came from I cant control it"

"You're at a different point in your life, the previous events don't make a difference to you right now" he looked down into her helpless eyes pleading for an answer, "All your memories or the people in them are ghosts".

"Ghosts?"

"Precisely, they are dead, if you do not know them or have no memory of there existence than what is the point of mourning?" he saw shock spread across her face.

"Let them die, never think of them or let them cross your mind and focus on the present. What can you gain from chasing after ghosts?"

"How do I let what I don't know die?"

"Let it enfold you, when you come across a memory that overpowers you with a strong emotion let it sink in then breathe and tell it your finished and that you have no use of foreign emotions that you don't remember, and the ghost of it will never haunt you"

She was silent but her shaken fearful eyes closed her face once tense now soft. She finally opened them up to look into his plain emerald eyes with a look of..

Clarity? Understanding? Peace?

She smiled a wide smile at him.

"That's probably the most you have ever said to me" she smiled looking into his eyes, she swears they softened at the sight of her smile.

He looked down at her with hope, hope that she will never let a memory take hold of her like this again, hope that things will change, hope that she could live her Arrancar life without a second thought.. and hope that someday her past will be nothing more than a faint dream.

He let her down as she wrapped the towel around her small frame and tied it blushing slightly from being exposed to him.

She turned around so that she wasn't facing him as he looked at her, her wet hair dripping but desperately clung to her exposed soft porcelain shoulder blades. Her skin was so inviting. Her scent was driving him crazy her blood looked delicious.

"Ulquiorra?" she said in soft voice her back toward him.

"Hm?" he answered as she turned around holding white articles of clothing in her hands.

"This doesn't look like the outfit I had" she turned lifted an eyebrow holding a long sleeve turtle neck shirt and long loose pants and a jacket.

He started to walk out of the room not being able to contain himself and partly because he didn't want to be scolded by the petite woman.

"Um Ulquiorra" he turned to her before he left admiring her once more.

"I well.. umm about what I was saying.." she looked down with embarrassment, she never wanted Ulquiorra of all people to see her in such a pathetic state and she was afraid that he would think less of her.

"My perception of you hasn't been affected if that is what your concerning yourself with" he lied, he looked at her in an entirely different light now. She was real, he saw her as a being untouchable someone so perfect. But here she was standing in front of him so reachable to his touch.

He turned headed outside of the door closing it behind him.

"Well, mine has changed about you" he heard her mumble as he shut it closed.

What he failed to see was the smile that graced her lips after she said that.

Maybe things would be a lot easier now, no Ichigo no memories no more ghosts.

Just him and her


	5. Moments and Memories

"Lightning!" Rukia screamed.

She was standing outside of the halls on a plain white bridge with her hand extended concentrating hard as sweat rolled down her brow.

"Blue lightning!" she yelled again looking at her hand unchanged. She let her hand drop as she put both on her exposed hips. She wore her white corset and white mini skirt. She knew she would get her way even though Ulquiorra was against it.

"Why the hell won't you work!" she yelled at nobody running a hand through her long locks in frustration. Before she put her hand forward again closing her eyes to concentrate as she took a deep breathe.

She was trying to recreate her lightning move she did when Grimmjow was trying to molest her. She felt weak and helpless with no way to defend herself and Grimmjow was a lot stronger on the hand to hand combat she didn't stand a chance when it came to him.

Her memories where not bothering her anymore. Things were back to normal, well as normal as she thought it would be, it was pleasant she was apart of them now and actually felt that way. Every now and again she would get these strange feelings but she didn't let them affect her at all.

She opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps.

"Ugh why now? Why can't I have a day without seeing your face!" she groaned as she put her hand down and slumped over, depressed that she had to run into him again.

"Well good morning to ya too" Grimmjow grinned as he looked at her back. She wasn't facing him and he could see the mark he left on her delicate skin behind the big black bow that rested at the end of her black ribbon corset tie. He also admired the hollow hole that rested on her back, under the criss cross tie of the corset.

"To what do I owe the honor of seeing you" she sarcastically remarked as she turned around and moved back to lean on the rail of the bridge.

"Aizen is sick of you getting hurt so he wanted me to tell you to try leaving me alone for a change, you pester me too much" he smirked as he looked at her annoyed expression.

"I'm so sorry, I'll try and contain myself more" she grunted as she smirked jumping up to sit on the rail looking up at the sky.

Grimmjow walked up and leaned against the rail with his elbows standing right next to her. She side glanced at him and his smirking face.

"There's a strict don't touch me rule now" he grunted looking up at the false sky.

"Oh? We'll that's a shame, its hard to kick your ass if I can't lay a finger on you" she smiled, she got enjoyment out of teasing him. He found it odd and shocking that after everything they have gone through together she wasn't afraid of him or scared and she still had the nerve to act tough with him knowing what he was capable of.

"Tch you couldn't lay a finger on me if you tried" he smirked still looking at the sky.

"We'll see about that, especially after I get this lightning thing under control, than you're really in trouble!"

"You mean that stroke of luck you got?" he grunted turning to face her only face to face with the bite mark on her hip. He liked it, he marked her it was like she was his now, not in a loving way but in a strict possessive manner. And the fact that it bothered Ulquiorra to death.

"It wasn't luck! I swear I did it because I could I just don't know how to control it" she pouted as he put her hands in front of her shaking them up and down as she complained. She was strong and powerful she just couldn't control it yet.

"Than your shit outta luck"

They both stood there in silence she looked down at him and grinned. This was the first time that she could actually enjoy his company without him trying to kill her or harm her. She jumped up and stood on the rail balancing herself with her arms, she liked being high up as well as being taller than Grimmjow.

"Maybe if I had someone kind enough to train me?" she smiled facing down at him.

"Yer barkin up the wrong tree" he grunted through his teeth. He wasn't some kind of babysitter and he wasn't patient enough to try and train someone like her that already enjoyed teasing him and pestering him as it was. He saw her eyes full of hope, hope that he would train her so she could beat him.

"Hey! You owe me after all the damage you have done!" her kind hopeful smile now turned into an angry scowl as she pointed down at the permanent scar in the shape of his jaw on her lower hip. She asked one thing of him, he put her through hell and he couldn't do one little thing for her?

"It was yer fault in the first place" he closed his eyes grunting.

Rukia sported a shock/annoyed faced with her eye twitching. She was getting really sick of everything being HER fault. Ulquiorra said it was her fault Grimmjow was abusing her, Grimmjow said it was her fault for "pestering him". When was it going to be HIS fault?

"That is a load of bullshit!" she yelled, practically barked at him leaning over, her hands balled in fists resting on her hip.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not training you" he put his hands behind his head. Usually he would walk away by now, bored and annoyed but he never walked away from her.

"I'm not asking much, unless you just want to keep me helpless so you can molest me more"

"Don't flatter yourself, yer not my type" he grunted holding a laugh in as he saw her shocked expression, slightly disgusted face. She was amusing, that's the only reason he dealt with her in the first place.

"Oh? And what is your type? Big breasted bimbos?"

"Nah, I'm jus not into girls with the body of a 13 year old boy" he smirked as he looked up at her with pure amusement at her reaction.

She saw red, puffing her cheeks clenching her fists as tight as she could. Her body began to shake in anger.

"YOU! I SWE-" she was yelling at the top of her lungs walking forward when, in the heat of all her anger, lost her footing. She feel forward, closing her eyes tight.

No harsh impact, no solid ground. Just strong arms.

She opened her eyes and blushed. Grimmjow effortlessly, with a blank stare, put his arm out as she feel onto it. She leaned against his chest, one hand on his shoulder holding herself up the other resting on the other side of his head on the nape of his neck. Her knees were resting against his chest, her feet dangling above his pant line.

Grimmjow smirked, one hand in his pocket at his side the other was wrapped under her as she sat on his forearm. She was light. Her back was arched her chest not making any contact with him.

She looked into his eyes as he stared at her. His eyes were captivating, the light blue almost glowed it was so bright. They almost looked gentle and soft she continued to stare at him a blush gracing her cheeks. She wasn't used to such gentle acts from him.

He looked at her, her face a little above his as he let his eyes look up slightly, he was eyelevel to her lips. Such soft lips, slightly opened from shock, shimmered as the fake sun graced them. Her eyes were so big, bright violet cat eyes locked with bright blue. Her light violet locks curled on her pink cheeks framing her face.

She really was fascinating.

"And a temper like that isn't attractive" he smirked as he saw her face not changed, still ogling him.

Her left hand let go of the nape of his neck and came up, her hand stopped next to his cheek as her fingers gently grazed his mask. Her eyes never leaving her fingers as she followed them, her fingers had a mind of their own, her eyes following the fingertips as she was trying to figure out what it was doing. Her fingertips lightly brushed the pale white mask until her fingers touched his skin. She blushed more the sudden contact shocked her, her eyes nervously looking up to his eyes as he had, what looked like, a bored expression.

Really he was shocked. He hand never been touched in a gentle playful manner. It was something alien to him as he was watching her in amusement. He was trained very well not to wear human expressions no matter what the occasion called for. This girl, she was far different from any he had ever met before or encountered.

She was just, different.

Her silky smooth legs sent tingles through his system as he felt her fidget, her legs brushing up against his chest and abs. he could feel the hold on his shoulder clench tighter as she turned away fast dropping her hand from his face.

She was bright red, she put her head down casting her eyes down to look at his strong chest that was beneath her. trying to get the image of him out of her head but everywhere she looked there was more and more of him.

She never looked at him like this before, whenever she saw him or thought of him it was never like this. The way she normally looked at him was like she looked at a cockroach, something disgusting and just wouldn't go away and couldn't die, a pest. But this, this was something totally different. She was looking at him for what he was, just Grimmjow.

"You can get off any day now" he growled, it came off as annoyed at the contact but really it was aggravation, he didn't know what he was feeling or why he was looking at her like this and he just needed her to go.

A small sound escaped from Rukia's lips as she looking into his eyes one last time pulling her self away, as she felt his arm move from under her. She gently fell to the ground, her feet softly and silently touching the ground as she stood in front of him, almost no space stood between them. Her feet stood tight together as she looked down, his were on each side of hers.

Grimmjow could feel strands of her hair tickle his chest, as her head was down looking at there feet. Her bright violet hair flipped over her soft pale white bare shoulders, her skin so light it almost shined in the sun. He liked this outfit of hers, her collarbone and shoulders exposed in a way that it looked really good way.

Why was he looking at her like this?

Suddenly his head jerked up and beyond Rukia's shoulders he saw Ulquiorra, who was standing a few feet away just watching the situation intently. How long has he been there?

Better yet, how much time has passed since he caught her, and looked deeply into her eyes.

Rukia seemed oblivious to the fact that Ulquiorra was behind her seeing as she didn't move from her spot. She was still trying to find something to say, something to do, anything really. Her mouth hung open as she patiently waited for words to march out.

Before she could form words, he moved back started to walk away.

"I'll train you" he grunted, her shoulder brushed against his arm as he took his leave. Smirking as he passed Ulquiorra.

She blushed again as she looked down at her hand, the hand that caressed his skin.

…

Ulquiorra just stood there paralyzed, what just happen?

What was this scene that had just taken place not moments ago?

Rukia, the girl who just days ago drew many pictures of bunny Grimmjow and all of the horrible deaths that she wished would take place. The girl who mere hours ago demanded to know why she wasn't able to kill him, the girl that smiled to no one besides him.. Was showing such affection to Grimmjow? GRIMMJOW! Of all the Arrancar's in Hueco Mundo

He was standing there waiting for her to turn around, and she didn't she stood there. She always looked for him, she would always wait for him to return by his door. Even when it took hours all she did was sit by his door, but he was gone for and hour and she was in the arms of Grimmjow?

Before he could finish his thought she started walking, her back towards him she headed to the opposite side of the bridge, probably to her room or his, to wait for him. Not realizing that he was feet behind her. He saw her stop for a moment and turn around in his direction.

But she found nothing..

…

"You requested my presence, Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra bowed and stood in front of Aizen, who when he was on the bridge about to confront Rukia, was ordered to come see Aizen right away.

"Yes, how is our newest member doing?" Aizen smiled curious about Rukia's progress.

"Better" he didn't want to think of her right now.

"Good, we've decided that it's time to get her ready to fight. The war is approaching fast and we need all the help we can get, besides, her friends are pathetic and will not strike her down as long as they believe they could save her." he grinned leaning forward with his elbows resting on the arms of his chair.

"How would you like me to commence her training?"

"Grimmjow is more appropriate to train her in fighting, I would like you to go retrieve her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Her strength needs to double if she is to be any use to us." He looked down and saw and unusual expression spread across Ulquiorra's face. "Do you have any concerns for this request?"

"No, I'm just concerned with giving her the Zanpakuto; it might be the catalyst to her memories."

"That's not my dilemma it will from now on be yours" Aizen watched as Ulquiorra bowed and walked away.

He walked down the halls to go to his room, he needed to return to the human world again and not only get the sword back from all her friends, but find out where it is in the first place. On top of that once he gets the sword he needs give it to her and hope her Zanpakuto doesn't give her back her memories, AND ON TOP OF THAT he had to watch helplessly as Grimmjow trains her he already abuses her as it is and now he has Aizen's permission for it. Safe to say that these next couple of days is going to be a bit stressful.

Maybe this means that he doesn't have to deal with her anymore?

All this time he had to watch over her and protect her and now she was going to start training with Grimmjow, he didn't have to watch her. She was going to get stronger, strong enough to protect herself.

Then why did that scene that just took place bother him?

Maybe he was just upset that she could show such affection to him after all that he had done to her, or was it that it bothered him that Grimmjow might mess with her memories again leading to her gaining them back?

It was best not to think about it.

He was calmly walking down the halls when he noticed that Rukia wasn't outside of his door like she usually was.

He wasn't upset or disappointed, it was just a strange unsettling feeling, he was so used to turning the corner and having her be there waiting for him. She would curl up and sit by the door frame when she was tired, that's how he knew she had been there for a while.

Either way, he didn't care where she was anyways.

Before he could finish his train of thought, speak of the devil.

She was wondering around the halls headed to the direction of her room when she looked behind her and saw him. She just stopped and turned around to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" he asked as he saw her examining him.

"Your eyes look mean" she commented, walking behind him as he entered his own room.

"Don't be ridiculous"

She looked around his room and gently sat on the bed as he walked in there to get a map to try and find Urahara's shop, that's most likely where they would keep her sword.

"What are you looking at?" she got off the bed and walked over putting her hands on the am of the chair leaning in to scan the map in front of her. "A map? Are you leaving again?"

"We are leaving very shortly" he ignored how close she was, still upset with her.. no! not upset just disappointed?

"Do I need to pack anything?" she got up pointing to herself unaware of where this place might be, "Do I need to dress warmer?"

"No" without another word he got up and started heading for the door. She silently followed; it was what she did best.

…

Muscles tight, body sore, heart aching.

Ichigo laid in bed in the dark staring at the ceiling. It had been 3 weeks since Rukia had been taken away from him, 3 weeks since he last saw her smiling face, her giant eyes that always had such sadness, 3 weeks since he vowed that he would get her back.

His body was beaten and bruised, he just got out of the shower wearing baggy grey pants and a damp towel over his head. He was sprawled out on his bed with the towel covering his eyes his hands on his head as he stopped mid drying.

Why did it hurt so much?

As the days went on, every hour seemed to break his heart it was like every minute being away from her seemed to scare him more. What was she going through over there? Why wasn't anyone anxious to get her like he was? Even soul society said that they wouldn't go, it wasn't there priority at the moment. How could they be so heartless?

Ichigo's frown deepened, he missed her so much. He finally told her how he felt about her, and she admitted she loved him as well and she was taken away from him.

He had been training non-stop since she was taken away. he didn't even go to school he just woke up trained and went home to sleep again. His body was the proof of all of his training.

His heart ached more than his body.

The towel dropped from his head as he turned his head to the right and looked down at the window expecting her to walk in, like she always did. No matter how bad things got or how long she would be gone she would come back through his window and act as if nothing happened. She would act tough so he wouldn't have to worry about her like he always did.

He loved that about her.

But right now, all he could do was worry all he could do was pray she was ok. He new what those monsters where capable of and he would hate for something bad to happen to her.

"Rukia.." he let her name slip out of lips as he rolled over to go to sleep. Knowing that his dreams will be filled with a certain raven haired girl that he loved.

…

"So do you understand the basic features of the human world?" Ulquiorra asked as they floated above the sky looking down at the city full of lights and life.

She ignored him, she looked around and couldn't believe what she saw. There where diamonds painted in the sky, sparkling bright everywhere she looked. She looked around with amazement and smiled a wide smile.

"How come it doesn't look like this in Las Noches?"

"Because this is night, Aizen likes the sun more than he likes the moon."

"The moon?" Rukia looked up at the great white sphere in the sky and was awe struck, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen before. Bright white it was almost like an orb of light. It graced the sky with light and made the stars shine brighter.

"It's so beautiful!" she smiled wide like a child, she couldn't take her eyes off of the sphere, nothing compared to its beauty.

"Lets go we have a lot of searching to do" he turned away from her to look down at the town underneath him.

"What are we searching for again?" she stood next to him looking up at his stoic face, he was deep in thought.

"Your sword, they are holding it captive"

"Oh right, why don't I just get a new sword instead of going through all this trouble?" she hated causing anyone trouble on her account.

"This sword is special, you and only you can attain its true power."

"Where is it hiding?"

"Rukia, that is what we are trying to find out?" she blushed out of embarrassment, he never used her name unless she was bothering him. So much was unknown to her in this world and she was so excited she couldn't contain how thrilled she was to be here and how the sight of the moon stole her heart away.

"Right"

She was different, and she could feel it. Like a weight of misery and despair had been lifted and she could be happy, she could smile she could laugh. It was a strange feeling, being happy without a care in the world.

She didn't care if she got her memories back anymore, maybe her life would be better without them in the first place. If being able to do as she wished without feeling bad for it or feeling like a monster was the life she would live at the cost of her memories, it seemed like a fair enough exchange.

…

"Ichigo, I have to leave today to train for the winter war." She casually told him as she sat on his bed reading one of her countless books wearing her teal dress with stripes that had a red heart on the bottom right hand corner.

"So soon?" he looked down at her, he just got out of the shower and had black shorts and a loose white tee on, towel still on his head as hot water dripped from his damp hair.

"Yea, are you going to be ok? I don't want you to do anything crazy I know how you've been since they took Inoue away" she knew he was dying to go and face those Arrancar's.

"Yes, you don't have to baby me. I can be level headed sometimes" he grunted as he starting to dry his hair off sitting at the end of the bed deep in thought.

"I know you're capable of it, but you're to much of an thickheaded idiot to actually let yourself be rational" she commented not even bothering to pay attention to him knowing that she struck a nerve, it was so easy to bother him.

"What was that midget!" he turned to his left a deep scowl on his face as he looked at her. Those big eyes that he always admired, deep dark violet clouded with misery. Something was up with her and he knew what it was.

"Be careful" she looked down at her book, not actually reading it but tilting her head down so that he couldn't see her face at all.

"Rukia.." her name slipped out of his mouth so casually, his eyes soften as he looked at her. His dark brown eyes shined as they scanned her form, as if she would disappear if he looked away from her. "Am I going to see you again, when all of this is all said and done?" he looked down so his eyes were unseen to her.

"I don't know, Ichigo" her grip on her book tightened.

"Are you going to erase my memories? Am I not going to remember you at all?" his teeth clenched, he never talked about how this story of theirs was going to end, but he knew that he needed to know.

"Most likely, none of this was supposed to happen Ichigo. I took the life you should have had away from you." Her body trembled. He would have been going to school, making friends, helping people out, and he would have done something great for the world because that was what he was capable of.

"Every thing is a battle, every time I look at you there's blood and wounds covering your body, instead of worrying about homework or girls you have to be concerned about the world's safety, every day is a life and death struggle for you and that's not what you deserve." She stopped inhaling her tears that were threatening to fall; she always goes back to that night where she was taken away from him. Where he laid in the rain covered in blood and agony, because of her.

"Once all of this is done, you will be grateful to be rid of such a burden" she looked up a false smile gracing her lips her eyes on the verge of tears, she was a monster causing such a wonderful boy such misery. "And you can live the life you deserved, me and you; we were never supposed to meet Ichigo. None of this was supposed to happen." She looked down at the hard floor waiting for him to say something.

Seconds went by in silence, he was supposed to say something anything to her. She just hoped that it wouldn't be something horrible about her, she couldn't take that right now.

She expected a lot to happen but what she didn't expect was for strong hands to grab her soft shoulders and yank her forward, her head pressed against the nape of Ichigo's neck. She paused in shock her hands on his chest curled up. His arms wrapped around her back, her legs where on his. In the hug he turned his body so that one leg was on the bed and the other hung off the end and she was between his legs her legs dangle off the bed on his leg.

"You changed my life, Rukia" he mumbled in her hair as closed his eyes holding her tighter. He could feel her breath on his neck as she let out a gasp, "You changed everything for the better."

"I don't want you ever thinking that you took anything from me because you didn't, I fight because I want to protect everyone and you gave me the power to do just that." He brought one hand up and let it run through her hair as he placed it on the top of her head and pressed her closer to him; this might be the only chance he was ever going to get.

"Stay with me."

Her eyes widen in shock. After everything she did to him, everything she put him through he wanted her to stay?

"I'm not going to promise everything will be perfect, I'm not going to promise that we will never fight, or that it will be better than soul society, but I can promise you that I will try my hardest to take care of you" his voice never sounded so soft before.

She pulled away from his hug looking franticly in his gentle eyes that stared back at her. Her dark violet eyes wide, her eyebrows knot together her hands on the bed.

"Why do you want me to stay?" her voice stern, that's not the real question she wanted to ask, "Why do you want a monster like me to stay with you?" she couldn't believe what he was asking her. He doesn't know her well enough; he doesn't know what kind of person she is and if he did he never would want her to stay with him forever.

"Because I love you"

He said it so simple, so honest. The only thing Rukia could do was bite her tongue and look away from such a serene face, such a gentle person. She could feel tears coming up and she didn't want him to see them. She was Rukia, she was strong and serious and nothing could ever reach that heart of hers.

"I don't see a monster, Rukia. And I know this is a selfish thing to ask but I don't want anyone else, I promise that no one is going to love you as much as I love you." He needed her, he craved her she had to stay with him, she had to be with him and no one else. He couldn't imagine a life without her by his side.

She choked back words, words that she had been holding in for a long time. But she couldn't find her voice. She turned so that he could see her face, her smiling face.

She lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck, in turn he wrapped his around her waist.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear holding him tighter as she finally let the tears she was holding back go, she cried out of joy. "Of course I'll stay you idiot" she choked out as she leaned back placing her forehead on his her eyes closed as she just smiled tears streaming down her cheeks.

One of his hands left her waist to cup her cheek and stroke her tears away with his thumb. His eyes half open as he just stared at her, he couldn't believe she was giving her life away to him. That she actually was going to stay there with him. His eyes glimmered as the orange morning sun poured into his room through his window. He finally smiled at her as he pulled away to look at her, she opened her weeping eyes to look at him, as he leaned into her.

He pulled her face toward his with the hand on her cheek and kissed her. Their lips were made for each other as her lips perfectly meshed with his in a tender kiss. He smiled as he lips pressed against his; everything was perfect for the first time in his life.

Everything was going to be ok, so long as she stood by his side.

They tired and laid on his bed. He laid on his right shoulder, as she laid on her left, in between them his left hand held her right. They gazed into each others eyes, her tears have dried as she just looking at him, griping his hand tighter as she closed her eyes letting sleep take hold,

"Don't leave me" she begged, she meant she didn't want him to leave when she fell asleep. Because she never thought of a time where he wouldn't be around her.

"I won't" he promised her as he leaned and kissed the tips of her fingers on the hand he held as he felt the grip loosen due to her falling to slumber.

"I will never leave you, Rukia" he closed his eyes to fall asleep; for once reality was better than his dreams.

His eyes slowly opened, everything dark, it was night again. He looked ahead of him and found nothing. He always relived those last moments he had with her when he would sleep. Remembering her the day she was taken away from him, the day he told her he loved her.

His hand lay lifelessly in front of him, where they once joined fingers.

His eyes hollow, dull, empty. His cold fingertips twitched looking for there love knowing she was gone but helplessly searching.

"Rukia…" he let sleep take over him again.

Because only in his sleep would he see her beautiful face, only in his dreams was she within his grasp. Was he giving up hope?

She was gone, and now his bed once filled with warmth, was as cold as the heart that rested in it.


End file.
